youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ashcat19/Hated Characters.
First off let me say i dontwant to hear about Lagoon Boy, that hatred isnt what i'm talking about. What i want to hear about is the characters you have an almost irrational hatred for. From what i've seen from some of my more heated discussions, several users, specifically Cari1194 and Matthew Nasmith, hate specific characters impecably whom are otherwise well liked by the fandom , myself included. Figure that by getting the rage out here, other users can use it as a reference to not push those button when replying to us, and avoid several pages of emotional backlash and logic. For myself it is Impulse:Bart Allen. I wished for it not to happen when others suggested it because it had read about his character and i really didnt like it. Comic Relief, Speedster, From the Future, Arrogant Brat Kid, New Kid Flash, perfect First off, i'm not one to like male comic relief, because there it's basically limited to making stupid puns, slapstick humor with the serious character, making himself look stupid, Lightheartedness and Sarcasm and Innuendoes. Puns and slapstick are for amateur hour (Teen Titans) little kids might think it's funny but really? Sarcasm isnt taken to be the comic relief's duty here, Red Arrow used it well last season but he was intended as serious. Kid Flash handled lightheartedness well, it was when he was like that in Failsafe that i started to like his character. His making himself look stupid however, was played straight. Impulse has in one appearance: Made himself look stupid, been lighthearted, used sarcasm toward Neutron and Wally, Slapstick with Beast Boy and Tim, and made stupid puns. But to me at least he wasn't funny his attempts to be the comic relief only made me hate him more because the humor was completely against my sense of humor.. So he failed as a comic relief character, next. He's from the future. Why Why wHY Why Why Why. The story was developing enough, it was Invason!, it's the obligatory alien story.. why bring in time travel? time travel complicates things and the Alien story doesnt need a time traveller to be told convincigly and well. Ok the dystopian future, being caused assumedly by the alien invasion, Bart needs to fix it i hear. How about just telling the story as it is in the present, averting the invasion, that way the dystopian future doesnt happen.AND you can spend more time telling the story well because you dont need to give screen time to Impulse. Plus with the implications at the end of Bloodlines, theres a high probability that the series will need to introduce additional time travellers to solve the timeline because Impulse completely failed. He's a speedster, dont know why but i really dont like speedsters, maybe it's because they're usually male comic relief maybe it's not. Because of this and the fact that i have a selective memory, i used to forget Flash as a member of the justice league and Wally as a member of the team and would only realise that i was forgetting someone because he numbers wouldnt stack up. The only speedster that i liked was Jesse Quick. Bart is the epitome of the arrogant brat, it may not be his actual personality from the future, but as long as he maintains it i will despise him. He replaces Kid Flash. I'm not as emotionall distraught of this, because i wasnt all that interested in Wally in Season One. But i still disapprove of it because it i dont feel the need for two nearly identical characters, with the more liked one being more developed, solution dont introduce Impulse Right now which characters do you think shouldnt have been introduced. Category:Blog posts